relative with a warning
by sherlockscarf
Summary: sherlock and john are on another case! but who else will be there as well? a forgotten relative perhaps..? no slash. brotherly feuds, warnings and laughter all included! chapter 2 is being written now!
1. Chapter 1

a sherlock fan fiction!

Okay this is my first EVER fan fiction, I'm all open for bad reviews because I know that its kinda rubbish….. BUT really HORRIBLE reviews where you are trying to start an argument or blah blah blah will NOT be tolerated… you have been warned…..! Anyways read it and I hope you like! - Sherlockscarf

-p.s it skips between first person and third person, its not that difficult to understand, the name of the character who is telling the story is written above the paragraph…..enjoy!

Title: the warning.

Chapter 1: shock, disappointment, shock…

His breath fogged up before him as he marched towards the crime scene. The street was a cull-de-sack, yellow crime scene tape stretched across the road between the houses that ran parallel to each other, blocking off the entrance to the house at the end, the house in which there had been a murder.

His stomach lurched in nervous anticipation of the task at hand. He had hacked into Scotland yards data-base and searched the jobs that lestrade had been given, missing people, robberies and …. a murder.

There wasn't much information about it, just the address and who would be working on the scene, so….lestrade didn't know he was going to be on scene with him.

He had nothing better to do after all, sitting at home for two months without a single case was dull, boring and a complete waste of brain energy as far as he was concerned, john had called it a 'well earned break'.

Sherlock had called john an idiot.

Sherlock ducked under the crime scene tape and strode across the road taking in the surroundings.

Cold doctors and police huddled together or sat in their cars, scarves wrapped around their necks trying to keep off the cold December air that bit at their bare faces and hands. John hunched his shoulders and followed Sherlock towards a police car.

Donovan was standing out side it.

'Hello freak' she said, john could see she had a cold, the sound of her voice no matter how bitter towards the consulting detective couldn't mask the sound of the blocked, red nose. She was pale and seemed to be hugging the flask of tea she had held close to her chest in her gloved hands.

'Ahh sally, always a pleasure' Sherlock purred, voice dripping with sarcasm

Donovan scowled at him, Sherlock smiled back.

'Why are you here? You haven't been called in' Donovan asked Sherlock.

He just sighed 'bored' he muttered under his breath 'where's lestrade, I need to see him'

Donovan pointed to the house in which the murder had taken place, just past the ambulance. Sherlock took off in that direction, seeing lestrade walk out the front door.

'Thanks' john muttered to Donovan who just whispered back

'Chasing after a tiger is bound to get you hurt' and took a sip of the steaming tea.

John rolled his eyes and walked over to where Sherlock was talking to an angry lestrade.

'But HOW did you find out that I had a case today'? Lestrade frowned at confused Sherlock

'Easily' Sherlock replied, shrugging his shoulders and trying not to laugh.

Lestrade sighed at the smug look of satisfaction on the consulting detectives face; it had taken him ages to figure out the mobile phone thing…and now this.

'Why are you here Sherlock' lestrade asked, running an agitated hand through his greying hair.

'there's been a murder' Sherlock's eyes twinkled slightly as he said the last word, lestrade had always been a bit wary of that look, it was like a small reminder that this great man was… just a little….off …balance…..

Only a little.

'Of course, bored' lestrade raised his eyebrows; he had gotten exactly 140 texts off this man over the last two months, all stating the exact same thing:

I AM BORED go out and

Murder someone If you

Have to just GIVE ME A

CASE!

'But Sherlock, we don't really need you…' lestrade glanced over the shoulder of the tall man.

Sherlock stepped down off the step of the house, disappointment staining his features, he sighed. 'You've got a witness'

Lestrade couldn't help feeling a bit guilty, even though it wasn't his fault and Sherlock shouldn't just come marching in without the details but he still didn't like seeing Sherlock disappointed. Angry he could deal with but disappointed…. No.

John stepped up to talk to lestrade and Sherlock glanced over to where the detective inspector had glanced. There was an ambulance.

Sherlock mentally kicked himself.

'Of course, I had seen it before I ducked under the tape' Sherlock muttered to himself

'Seen what? Sherlock what are you going on about?' john asked, he knew what was going on, deduction…

'Cold doctor's john couldn't miss them. Now why would doctors be here if someone had already died? I know an ambulance hadn't been called out to save the victim from dying I'd read on the Scotland Yard data-base: Victim had died before being found so, an ambulance wouldn't have to of been called out for the victim. Medical support is not needed on a dead person, come on john you at lest know that. So the ambulance had been called out for someone else.' Sherlock looked to john, willing him to figure it out

'The…the witness! The witness was injured and an ambulance was called for her'

'YES the victim had been FOUND therefore; whoever found her and the victim had called an ambulance out for her. Now the witness didn't call the ambulance, why?' he looked at john again, when john just shrugged he rolled his eyes

'The witness is unconscious…. John…'

John looked at lestrade, who was smiling, Sherlock was right. Again.

_But why wasn't the witness wasn't killed…_a voice in Sherlock's head asked…

'Okay, so when- Sherlock?' john was still talking to lestrade when he noticed his 'colleague' who had slipped away from them and was marching towards the ambulance.

'Witness' lestrade groaned as they took off across the road towards the blur which was Sherlock

'What'? John asked

'There can only be two reasons, according to Sherlock, as to why he can't join in on a case' lestrade explained. 'Number one, we've already solved it, in which case he reads over everything and explains to us why we're wrong' they dodged past a few policemen 'and number two, we've got a witness, in which case, he wants to interview them'

John frowned 'what if you just said no to letting him in on a case'

Lestrade rolled his eyes, 'with Sherlock' they stepped up into the back of the ambulance, joining Sherlock. 'That isn't an option'

-Sherlock-

I frowned down at the witness; she was unconscious, female, about 17-18 years old, I knew her. But I couldn't remember where from….

'Sherlock'

I glanced over my shoulder; john and lestrade had caught up.

'Yes' I replied.

I mentally ran through the list of the people I know, their features, a clue as to who she was….

John gestured to the witness 'she's asleep'

I couldn't find anyone so I ran through the list of people I had tried to 'delete' from my memory but I hadn't succeeded in doing so….

I sighed and turned back to face the girl, 'perfectly sound analysis, although I was hoping you would go deeper john'

I knew john was rolling his eyes at me as he stepped forward until he was beside me.

'What can you deduce if she isn't speaking to you?'

Then it hit me…

'She's my sister'

-John-

I literally stumbled back.

_What, Sherlock doesn't have a sister… well apparently he does, why didn't he tell me… well he hardly tells me anything... Sherlock has a SISTER?_

But all that came out was,

'What'?

'What'?

Apparently lestrade didn't know either.

Sherlock stepped back too, he was in his 'mind mode' as I called it, frowning, not at what was in front of him but what he was looking at in his mind. He came out of it and (I was completely un prepared as to what happened next) he turned to face me, shock etched into his usually expressionless features.

'I have a sister'?

It was obviously meant to be a statement but even Sherlock seemed to be surprised that it came out as a question.

'I don't know…do you'?

He pulled out his phone and sent a text message, I wasn't sure who to, he turned back and studied the 'sister's' face, the wound on the side of the head, the bruising on the knuckles….

-Sherlock-

She had been hit with something, small not that heavy, probably a hard punch to the side of the head, she had fought back however, going by the bruising to the knuckles…. My phone beeped and I read Mycroft's reply:

Yes! Where is she?

How did you find her?

I'm sending someone

Out to the street now.

Panic, obviously I did have a sister; however why did Mycroft want her? What I had to do was clear, send her to the hospital and keep her away from Mycroft at all costs.

I wanted in on this.

'get her to the hospital now' I said to lestrade, sending Mycroft another text.

Don't worry wrong person

Good look-a-like is all, you

Forgot to mention to me I

Had a sister, 'looking' out

For her too? You're obviously

Not doing that good a job if

You've lost her, I have to take

A leaf out of her book….

I sent him the text, it was believable, and it would keep Mycroft busy explaining to me about my 'sister' rather than trying to find her. Simple psychology. He'd dismiss the first task

- (Sherlock has sister)

and replace it with the second:

- (Sherlock does not have sister)

but he wouldn't fully believe it, so he would then forget about it completely with the third

- (remind baby brother of sister whilst replying to the insult)

I smiled.

Of course there was also the chance that Mycroft wouldn't forget and would just get here faster, that was why I was sending the best asset I had with her.

'John' I turned he stared at me with a suspicious and slightly shocked expression on his face.

'Yeess' he replied (suspicion growing…)

'I need you… to stay with her at all times, make sure no one goes near her without you being there, Mycroft's sending one of his men out, I mean it don't leave her.' His eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

'Wh- what! wait, Sherlock where are you going?' he shouted after me, I was already running across the road towards the yellow tape.

'THE FLAT'S A MESS, I NEED TO TIDY UP!' I shouted back across at him, his mouth hung open even more, I don't like cleaning.

'SHERLOCK'! John called as I vaulted the tape

'SHERLOCK COME BACK, YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN'…..lestrade joined in as I neatly slid over the bonnet of a car.

'**HOLMES!** …Johns last resort.

Ah, ee, ohh! I know I know really bad! It all moves too quickly….ahhhhhh .!

Okay chapter 2 will be written soon, PLEASE READ IT!

And remember, reviews are my happiness! Don't take my happiness from me….. ='(

:D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: okay chapter two….enjoy!

-John-

Lestrade and I sat in the ambulance, next to Sherlock's unconscious sister, in shock.

'I don't know what's shocked me the most' I said aloud, staring at a space on the floor, I wasn't talking directly to lestrade, but if he wanted to join in with me he could. He did.

'The fact that Sherlock ran away from a crime scene' lestrade was also staring into space, at the door opposite us.

'Of his own accord' I finished for him, then I thought of something else 'or that he volunteered to tidy the flat'

'Or that he has a sister' lestrade frowned, 'that he didn't even know about…..'

As if it had been rehearsed we both turned to stare at the sleeping girl to our left, still in shock we turned back shaking our heads.

'What do you think he's up too' lestrade asked me.

'Well he said he was going to tidy the flat…. So he's probably blown the Hoover up or'

'No, I meant with the whole sister thing, why do we have to keep Mycroft away from her'? He asked.

The question puzzled me just as much as it did him, we both returned to looking into space.

'I'm not sure even he knows, I think he just wants to be apart of it, he hasn't had a case in two months and now a sister he didn't even remember turns up to be an unconscious witness at a crime scene, and his politician brother has lost track of her….which is very hard to do…. and wants to find her for some reason and….. Sherlock wants to be in on it…' lestrade nodded beside me, still wearing the same blank expression as me.

I rubbed my eyes and lestrade leaned back stretching, he yawned and we both sighed in unison…. Then there was a blast of cold air and slam of a door, my head whirled round, staring at the empty bed beside me, I looked at lestrade he was gaping at the door of the ambulance. The door that was swinging open.

_**SHIT**_

-Sherlock-

I hated tidying up, FACT.

before john, I had tried to keep the flat tidy, putting things back where they belonged after using them, but it soon got out of hand and I decided that where they belonged was in this flat at that would be enough. As long as I remembered where I had thrown it, I would be able to find it.

I firstly attacked the living room, piling things up and putting them in corners, letters held in place with a jack-knife, I even went as far as polishing the skull Mrs Hudson so greatly despised. It wasn't tidy, but it was an organised mess, that would do.

The kitchen was cleared of all experiments, they were placed somewhere else for the time being, the head, the fingers everything were packed up into a specific place where john would…. Well….

My room was cleared, (e.g.: every thing pushed to the sides and hidden in cupboards with locks) I even opened the curtains that had been shut since I moved in, filling the air with dust. I tried to Hoover it was the most awful job in the entire world, the Hoover was soon thrown at the wall and stuffed into the bin with some other experiments because it wouldn't Hoover up this one bit of fluff no matter how hard I tried….

-John-

We panicked; we weren't sure what to think about first.

Would Sherlock be angry?

Who took her? Mycroft?

Did she run out?

But what came out first was:

'WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?' lestrade screamed, running to the door and opening it, there was no one to be seen. And the ambulance was still moving.

'What if she got hit by a car'? I asked panic rising in my voice as I looked over lestrade's shoulder at the car behind us, the woman in the car was staring at us and she looked like she was in shock too.

'Where did she go'? Lestrade mouthed to the woman in the car, she just shook her head and frowned at him. He rolled his eyes and put his hand out, telling her to stop the car, she slowed to a halt and he jumped out the moving ambulance, luckily we weren't moving that fast, I followed, bending my knees as I landed.

I jogged up to lestrade who was talking to the woman.

'She just ran out… I- I didn't see her'

'Okay but did you hit her'? Lestrade sounded as though he was about to cry, horns beeped behind the woman's car and people shouted.

'Wha- no! She RAN up the bonnet of the car over the roof and jumped down'

…..Silence….

'She walked over the top of your car' lestrade didn't believe her; he was frowning at her. I was too until I thought of Sherlock, I tapped him on the shoulders.

'She's right, come on, thank you ma'am' I smiled at the woman and dragged lestrade away from the car and onto the pavement.

'What are doing!'? Lestrade wanted to know.

The woman drove away and I explained to lestrade as we walked down the path.

'Sherlock runs over cars' I explained, lestrade raised his eyebrows

'He slides over bonnets etc… the amount of injuries he's gotten from doing it wrong….' I glanced over to the other side of the road; something had caught my eye…

'What's wrong'? Lestrade asked.

'On the other side of the road is a bench, the girl who is tying her laces on it….look'

He glanced over the road, it was her! She was tying up the laces of those girls 'army boots' that were in fashion at the moment. A bus drove past the bench and when it had gone….. She wasn't there.

'And, she's gone' I sighed, running my hand through my hair I looked at lestrade, a muscle in his jaw pulsed, he was stressing just like me.

'Do you think Sherlock will…..' he said cringing

'Kill us? Yes, yes I think he will' I sounded a bit hysterical but since when did I let Sherlock boss me around? …oh yea…..

-Sherlock-

Finally the flat was clean…. more or less. I decided to call john and see how my sister was doing, since I got home I had been filing through some memories and I remembered a bit about her, her name was Roxanne, she is the youngest sibling and she does have the same deduction skills as me and Mycroft, she wasn't a sociopath like me so in some sense she was like Mycroft, however she lacked the hatred of salads and she and I had always joined forces against Mycroft.

Score one to Sherlock.

'Hi john how's Roxanne doing'

'Uhh…. Who?'

'Sister John, that's her name'

'Oh…uh… fine, she's um, still sleeping'

'Uh huh, okay so are you at the hospital yet?'

'…..no… not yet' 

'Wrong answer you would have gotten to the hospital ages ago, where are you?'

'Umm, getting a coffee, she's at the hospital we're…drinking coffee'

'You don't like coffee'

Well, I'm drinking tea lestrade's got a coffee'

I smiled, 'Okay, so I'm going to go to the hospital now to see her…. I'll meet you there?'

'No! Uh, no visitors, that's why we got coffee and tea we weren't allowed in' he rushed.

I rolled my eyes…

'I'm on my way'

'No, Sherlock no-'

'Oh, john! You're a terrible liar! I know you've lost her I'm on my way now where you?'

'Near twenty two Northumberland street we'll meet you at Angelo's' he mumbled.

'Good I'm on my way'

I hung up. Half an hour! They couldn't keep track of an unconscious 18 year old girl for half an hour! Idiots!

THANK YOU! For reading…. I know rushed again…. I'm getting better though so bear with me…. No seriously there is a bear in my bedroom! (JOKING, don't call RSPCA or whatever…) sooo, chapter three is being written now…. Instead of my English essay….seriously 'death of a salesman' over Sherlock…..no way!

P.S! Review…..please?


End file.
